


Полёт

by Jadaite



Series: Летчики (серия драбблов) [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-22
Updated: 2008-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Darin O'Connar/Vorontsov Alexey Dmitievich
Series: Летчики (серия драбблов) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177031
Collections: Летчики





	Полёт

У курсанта Воронцова сердце билось, как ненормальное. Он тысячи раз проделывал то же самое на симуляторе, но сейчас всё было совсем не так, как всегда. У него вспотели руки, обычно удобный полётный комбинезон жал и было невыносимо душно, хотя с подачей кислорода не было никаких проблем.

— Добрый день, — раздался приятный женский голос в наушниках.

— Добрый день, мэм, — хрипловато откликнулся Воронцов.

— Меня зовут Алина Шефорд. С сегодняшнего дня я ваш диспетчер.

Лешка кивнул, совершенно позабыв, что девушка его жест не увидит.

— Очень приятно, сударыня.

Она одобрительно хмыкнула и продолжила знакомство уже теплее. Как любил повторять капитан Тимошин: «Хорошие отношения с нянькой – залог успеха».

— Ваше имя?

— Алексей.

Девушка звонко рассмеялась.

— Я позывной спрашивала.

— Ворон, — отозвался смущенный курсант.

— Учебный берёте?

— А... да. Я привык.

— Отлично, Ворон, выводите машину на стартовую позицию.

— Есть, мэм.

Руки послушно запорхали над приборной панелью, так же быстро, как и много раз на тренировках. Голос девушки, перечисляющий состояние пилота, машины и отдающий контрольные распоряжения, притушил разгоревшуюся было панику.

Створки ангара разошлись в стороны, и машина рванулась навстречу безбрежному небу, черному от края до края, и у Лёшки перехватило дыхание. Именно об этом он мечтал, ради этого упорно шёл вперёд, невзирая на трудности, и теперь, заполучив то, что желал всем сердцем, задохнулся, как человек, который пьёт и не может напиться.

Голос диспетчера отступил. Он не замечал даже то, что говорил сам. Ему казалось, будто он летит в абсолютной тишине. Только собственный пульс в ушах и пульс машины под руками на одно бескрайнее небо.

Машина, послушная прихотям пилота, то падала в штопор, то входила в пике, то крутила восьмерки, оставляя на черном полотне космоса мимолетный шлейф. А Лёшка счастливо улыбался, и ему до жути хотелось заорать что-нибудь такое идиотское вроде «Йаху!»

Ради полёта стоило отказатся от престола, ведь это так сладко: лететь на своих крыльях в свободном небе...


End file.
